Donkey Punch
by Ryuken Sagara
Summary: Juste parce que Tseng l'a frappé au mauvais endroit, Reno commence à fantasmer sur les pratiques des Tseng. De son côté, suite à une remarque du roux, Tseng se décide à sauter le pas...


**Auteur** : Ryuken Sagara  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : grosse fic de cul, ne cherchez pas le scénar. Pardon : les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix, et je ne fais aucun bénéfice sur leur dos. Je dois préciser que le Donkey Punch est quelque chose de très débile et potentiellement dangereux, évitez de le reproduire chez vous. Sinon, c'est pas mon problème.  
><strong>Remerciements<strong> : A x-DDM-th-x qui a eu la gentillesse de me bétalire. Et à El Charpi, pour m'avoir donné l'inspiration lors d'une soirée.

* * *

><p><em><span>Donkey Punch<span>_

"- Yo boss ! V'là le rapport !"

Tseng leva vers Reno un regard de tueur. Il se releva, sans un mot, attrapa ledit rapport… Le roux, voyant que l'humeur de son chef semblait… Orageuse, fit demi-tour… Le coup qui aurait dû atterrir sur sa tête ripa, toucha la base de sa nuque. Reno sentit un frisson lui parcourir tout le corps, tandis que certains de ses muscles se rétractaient sous le coup. Il écarquilla les yeux, détaillant Tseng comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu…

"- Tu as plus d'une semaine de retard, Reno !"

Reno cligna des yeux, plusieurs fois.

"- Quoi ?" s'énerva Tseng, jetant un rapide regard au rapport.

"- Tu pratiques le Donkey Punch ?"

Le brun l'interrogea du regard, l'encourageant à expliciter ses propos… Reno rougit vaguement.

"- Rien, laisse tomber ! Bonne soirée surtout !"

Il disparut, laissant le chef des Turks dans un état d'incompréhension totale…

* * *

><p>Reno quitta rapidement le bureau, se précipitant à la machine à café pour calmer ses idées par une dose de caféine serrée et amère. Ne pas imaginer, surtout, Tseng en train de posséder un partenaire, surtout pas si celui-ci était roux… Avec son tempérament, Tseng serait certainement obligé de l'attacher pour pouvoir le prendre, lui il se débattrait, autant par plaisir de se rebiffer que pour voir son supérieur se forcer à le dominer… Jusqu'à ce qu'il lâche ce coup ultime, au bord de l'orgasme…<p>

Sans s'en rendre compte, Reno gémit, attirant sur lui le regard interrogateur de Rude. Se baffant mentalement, le roux termina son café d'une traite, se brûlant à moitié, pesta et partit dans la salle de bain nettoyer la tâche de café brûlant qu'il venait de se faire.

* * *

><p>"- Boss, j'y vais !"<p>

Tseng eut à peine le temps de relever la tête que Reno avait déjà disparu. Aujourd'hui, le roux n'avait cessé d'agir bizarrement, de l'éviter, de trouver des excuses pour ne pas être dans la même pièce que lui. Ce depuis qu'il lui avait rendu son rapport… Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait dit déjà ? Le brun fronça les sourcils. Monkey Punch ? Une boisson ? Non… Voilà : Donkey.

_Donkey Punch : pratique sexuelle qui consiste, lors d'une pénétration anale, à frapper l'arrière de la tête du partenaire pour provoquer chez lui une contraction de l'anus. Le Donkey punch est …_

Tseng ferma la page, rougissant comme un collégien, et secoua la tête. Non…. Reno ne _pouvait_ décemment pas faire référence à … Mais dans un sens, c'était Reno… A part des références à…

Puis il tiqua.

Reno lui avait demandé s'il _pratiquait_, non ? Simplement parce qu'il avait dû frapper à l'endroit stratégique…

Les pièces s'imbriquaient dans sa tête, mais il n'osait sauter à la conclusion que, peut-être, Reno aurait aimé qu'il … Le frappe ? Non, ça il le faisait tout le temps… Que Reno imagine que son chef pratiquait ça, avec des amants -Tseng n'arrivait pas à imaginer qu'on puisse faire ça sur une fille- signifiait-il une envie particulière ?

L'image du roux soumis à quatre pattes, nu, les hanches ondulant sous ses propres coups de reins… Impossible. Le roux ne pouvait pas, vu sa vie sexuelle débridée et débordante, se laisser passivement prendre.

Tseng ferma les yeux, refluant l'image terrible d'un collègue roux, trop sexy et trop dangereuse pour que sa santé mentale résiste. Il ne devait pas se précipiter. Être sûr qu'il n'y avait pas de malentendu… Ou alors simplement foncer, et voir s'il avait l'accord du roux pour continuer… Un léger sourire vint jouer sur les lèvres du brun, se transformant rapidement en sourire de prédateur.

* * *

><p>"- Verre au Taver'n Blood ?" Proposa Elena, s'étirant à la manière d'une personne satisfaite de sa fin de journée.<p>

Rude hocha la tête à la proposition, Reno accepta…

"- Je viens aussi." lâcha négligemment Tseng.

L'occasion rêvée, servie sur un plateau. Reno buvait - trop à l'avis de son chef - Elena et Rude se comptaient fleurette sans oser réellement faire le premier pas, et lui il donnait le change : il voulait être sobre pour ne pas faire de bêtises… Il avait tout préparé. L'excuse qu'il donna à Rude pour rester avec le roux (et lui donner potentiellement des chances d'avancer avec Elena : tout pour qu'elle arrête de fantasmer sur lui !), la mine un peu désolée mais assurée qu'il servit à la blonde pour l'assurer qu'il ramènerait Reno…

Son subalterne semblait avoir oublié l'incident, du moins il semblait trop ivre pour y penser… Il l'aida à arrêter, avant de devoir l'aider à vomir et se nettoyer, et le cala sur son épaule pour le faire avancer jusqu'à sa voiture, puis jusqu'à l'ascenseur… Reno était à moitié affalé sur lui, et rigolait tout seul. C'était bon signe, il devenait violent quand il avait vraiment trop bu, avant d'être à la phase où il rendait ses tripes, ses boyaux et tout ce qui pouvait se trouver entre. Puis encore après, c'était le coma éthylique…

Tseng frissonna lorsqu'une mèche rousse vint lui caresser le menton.

"- Reno, tes lunettes me rentrent dans la pommette."

Le roux s'écarta soudainement de lui, comme un ressort, le fixa un moment, et eut un sourire béat. Puis il retira ses lunettes, avant de les fixer approximativement sur la tête de Tseng.

"- Lààà, c'est plus ta pommette ! Bisou qui guérit !"

Les lèvres du roux se posèrent sur la joue de Tseng, et leur propriétaire se remit à glousser, glissant à moitié lorsque l'ascenseur s'arrêta.

Le brun secoua la tête, sortant les doubles des clefs qu'il possédait pour ouvrir la porte, aidant son Turk à avancer pour refermer sur eux et le jeter dans le canapé.

Tseng évita de justesse la chaussure gauche, la droite, et secoua la tête, retirant sa propre veste et sa cravate.

"- Tu fais quoiiiiii ?"

Tseng posa sa veste, précautionneusement, puis se pencha sur le roux. Il défit les derniers boutons de la chemise blanche, le fixant intensément.

"- Ca se voit pas ? Je te viole, crétin."

Tseng baissa ses yeux sur le torse pâle du roux, parsemé de légères tâches de rousseur. Il vit le roux rougir, sentit presque la chaleur qui s'exhalait de ce corps désirable augmenter sensiblement.

"- J'suis pas sûr que tu y arrives…"

Le roux se redressa à moitié pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Il avait le gout de bière et de rhum, mais le sucre de son dernier cocktail parfumait encore ses lèvres fines. Il attrapa une des mains de son chef, pour la guider directement sur son entrejambe tendue. Tseng frissonna d'anticipation et de désir au contact du membre érigé.

"- Si tu veux me sauter, suce-moi !" Quémanda Reno, le regardant droit dans les yeux malgré son ton d'homme ivre.

L'utaien eut un léger ricanement.

"- Si tu crois que c'est comme ça que je vois les choses…"

Une main s'égara dans les cheveux, tirant sa tête vers l'endroit désiré, et il eut un soupir exaspéré. D'un geste rapide, il fit disparaître la chemise du roux, lui tira la tête en arrière en utilisant sa queue de cheval rousse. Il y eut un glapissement surprit, alors qu'il s'attaquait à la pomme d'Adam ainsi découverte, laissant une marque de dent écarlate…

Cela sembla calmer Reno, et le brun se sourit à lui-même. A priori sur une zone sensible du roux, il prit le temps de le déshabiller, le tenant simplement en respect avec sa bouche vorace, guidé par des gémissements explicites… Enfin sa main se referma sur un sexe tendu. Le roux sursauta, fut parcouru d'un violent frisson.

"- S'il te plait…" murmura le roux, la voix grêle d'envie.

Tseng hocha imperceptiblement la tête, et caressa les reins du Turk, avant de se pencher sur le sexe. Lui-même n'aurait pas été aussi excité, il aurait pris le temps de couvrir le torse de Reno de baisers, de jouer avec les tétons dressés, pour finalement mordre les crêtes iliaques, plonger sa langue dans le nombril sans pour autant toucher le gland tendu à l'extrême… Mais pas ce soir. Il se contenta d'engouffrer le sexe dans un mouvement ample, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres buttent contre le pubis fièrement décoré d'une toison rousse, arrachant un râle de plaisir à Reno. Puis il se focalisa sur le gland, laissant sa main s'occuper du sexe humide de salive. Il savait pertinemment qu'il rendait ainsi la caresse plus douce, et pouvait concentrer sa bouche sur les mouvements de succion profonde qu'il imposait au gland, le faisant rouler entre son palais et sa langue.

Reprenant sa respiration, Tseng sourit au grognement de frustration du roux, avant de poser ses lèvres fermées contre le sexe, imitant un lent passage forcé entre deux barrières mouillées de plaisir. Le pénis érigé vint taper contre le fond de sa gorge, et il recommença l'opération plusieurs fois, rapidement, encouragé par les cris de plaisir de Reno…

Il sentait la tête du sexe devenir plus dure contre sa langue, la peau plus sensible, et accéléra légèrement son mouvement de poignet. Il savait qu'il aurait dû se reculer, entendit Reno grommeler quelque chose à ce sujet, et reçut la semence au creux de sa langue, amère et épaisse. Il avala en essayant de ne pas se focaliser sur la texture glaireuse, et retourna embrasser Reno - juste vengeance.

Le roux peinait à reprendre son souffle, pourtant lui se sentait au meilleur de sa forme.

Un instant, Reno le stoppa : les yeux habituellement d'ambre sombre semblaient dorés tant ils brillaient de désir, et le roux eut un frisson d'anticipation. Tseng s'écarta un peu, lui présentant deux doigts que Reno enduisit consciencieusement de salive, vaguement conscient que son chef s'était à moitié déshabillé - restait la chemise à présent ouverte sur un torse parfait. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'engin qu'il devrait à priori accepter d'ici quelques minutes, et sentit ses muscles annaux se crisper de plaisir. La couleur violacée du gland le faisait penser à un fruit mûr qu'il convenait de cueillir tant il donnait envie d'être dévoré, des veines saillantes donnaient à l'ensemble une impression de puissance… Pourtant Tseng le retourna sur le ventre, tirant ses jambes hors du canapé pour l'agenouiller. Il le maintenait d'une main sur la nuque, de peur qu'il ne s'échappe, et commença à fouiller d'un doigt son intimité. Il aurait parié que Tseng savait y faire avec les hommes, à sa manière efficace de chercher sa prostate, de la masser du bout du doigt pour le ramener dans un état d'érection qu'il n'aurait pas pensé ré-atteindre aussi rapidement. Le second doigt s'inséra sans difficulté, et les mouvements de ciseaux étaient autant destinés à le faire grogner de plaisir - ce dont il ne se privait pas- qu'à élargir son anus en prévision d'une arrivée plus importante. Tseng dut cependant estimer que ce serait suffisant car il retira sa main, s'approcha…

Reno fut plus rapide, et se retrouva sur les genoux de son chef. Il l'embrassa goulument, frottant son sexe contre celui de son vis à vis, avant de grogner.

"- T'es trop sec, tu vas me…"

Tseng le renversa sur le plancher, violemment, pour s'agenouiller de part et d'autre du buste de Reno. Il eut un sourire, et caressa du doigt les lèvres du roux.

"- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire alors… "

Le roux cligna des yeux, puis sourit avant d'attraper les fesses de son chef à pleines mains.

"- Je t'imaginais pas comme ça…" Fit-il remarquer, avant de passer sa langue sur toute la longueur du sexe qui lui était proposé.

Tseng frissonna, léger tremblement qui fit sourire Reno. Il adorait cette nouvelle facette de l'utaien qu'il découvrait, les grondements de plaisir que celui-ci essayait de retenir, la manière inconsciente et douce dont il lui caressait la tête pour l'enjoindre à continuer…

Le brun s'écarta soudainement, les joues rosies par le plaisir.

"- Suffit… " Siffla-t-il. " Retourne-toi."

Reno secoua négativement la tête, plus par défi qu'autre chose, et il se retrouva plaqué sur le ventre, les mains coincées par une poigne ferme. Le roux remua des fesses pour tenter de déloger Tseng, ne les excitant en réalité que plus tous les deux… Il laissa tomber lorsque ses poignets se retrouvèrent liés ensemble au canapé.

"- Calmé ?"

Il hocha la tête, acceptant que Tseng le remette à genoux, pour accéder à son sexe et le masser prévenant la légère douleur qui le cisailla lorsque le brun le pénétra, avec une douceur abrégée par l'envie et l'alcool qu'ils avaient ingéré. Reno laissa échapper un juron, mêlant exclamation de surprise, de douleur et de plaisir, et son amant vint se coller à son dos, lui caressant la nuque, embrassant ses épaules… Le roux se détendit rapidement, profitant des coups de hanches experts de Tseng, de son mouvement de poignet ample et souple, des râles et grognements de son amant…

Il sentait la jouissance approcher, aussi bien pour lui que pour son partenaire, par ses mouvements plus saccadés, leurs respirations courtes et sifflantes…

"- J'vais jouir, putain…" Prévint Reno, tremblant de plaisir...

La main de Tseng remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale, palpa une vertèbre… Et frappa d'un coup de poing.

Reno se crispa, resserrant tous les muscles de son corps, alors qu'il jouissait massivement dans la main du brun, criant son extase…

Tseng sentit l'anus de son amant se resserrer sur son sexe, convulsivement, l'entrainant dans un orgasme dévastateur.

Ils reprirent leur souffle pendant un instant, jusqu'à ce que Reno remue pour rappeler qu'il n'était pas forcément dans la meilleure des positions. A regrets, Tseng s'extirpa de son corps, avant de détacher le roux.

Le coup vint sans qu'il s'y attende.

"- Tu… Tu m'as frappé !" S'indigna Reno.

Il offrit un sourire goguenard au Turk, avant de l'embrasser légèrement.

"- C'pas ma faute, c'est toi qui m'a donné l'idée… Je pensais que ça te plairait."

Reno rougit, grogna quelque chose.

"- Si j'ai un bleu, ce sera ta faute.

- Si tu as un bleu, je me ferais pardonner…"

Tseng se redressa, tendit la main à Reno pour l'aider à se relever.

Le roux titubait de fatigue et d'alcool, et se laissa tomber dans les bras de son chef.

Celui-ci sourit dans la tignasse lâchée, amusé d'avoir gardé les lunettes de Reno tout du long. Peut-être même allait-il ne pas les lui rendre…

"- Second round ?" Proposa-t-il innocemment, arrachant un gémissement désespéré au roux.

* * *

><p><em>Fin.<em>

**NDLA** : Bon, c'est n'importe quoi, c'est cru et sans aucun sens. Mais si vous voulez me laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^


End file.
